HTTYD One Shots
by AngryTangy
Summary: A small group of stories containing one-shots of my ocs. Includes characters from KateMarie999
1. Saving the Village

**Ok so this is a HTTYD Long-shot of my ocs. It skips around a lot so don't be confused**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

"Where is it?" The girl asked impatiently.

"I think I can see it, through the clouds."

"The closest village is days away! There's no way our village will survive this!" The girl cried.

"Brenna, they'll be fine. They have the dragons." The boy said soothingly.

"THERE IT IS! Hurry Hunter!" The girl cried and dove down towards the small cluster of buildings. The boy followed suit and landed in the square next to her.

A group of vikings surrounded them. "Who are yeh?" One asked.

The girl dismounted her dragon. "I am Brenna Audhild from the Grimheld tribe. I request a council with your chief." She said proudly.

"What's going on here?" A man said, pushing through the group. He was tall and thin, but muscular with an odd flight suit. Following behind him toddled a Night Fury. Hunter quickly dismounted and ran next to Brenna, placing a hand on her shoulder and a hand on his sword at his hip.

"Relax, I'm here to help. Please, come with me." The man smiled and gestured for them to follow.

"Thank you so much Hiccup." Brenna said, sipping a cup of her tea.

"What was so urgent that you had to travel almost halfway across the Archipelago to tell me about?" He asked, setting his mug down.

"Well," Hunter intergected, "our tribe is under attack by dragon hunters." He said grimly. "We were running out of options and our chief sent us to come get help."

"I know what dragon hunters you're talking about. I'll assemble a group to go and help." Hiccup said, standing up. "Go and ready your dragons to lead us there." They stood up, then heard a shrill voice.

"Hi Daddy!" A little girl came running through the door and leapt into Hiccup's arms. "Hi Addie! How was your day?" Hiccup asked, picking her up and twirling her around.

"It was great!" She chirped. Then, an older woman walked in followed by a little boy. "Hello Finnister, how are you?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm great!" He replied.

"Hello m'lady." Hiccup smiled and pecked the older woman on the cheek. "Oh, Astrid, kids, this is Brenna and Hunter. They came from the Grimheld tribe looking for help. There are some dragon hunters attacking there." He gestured to the two.

"Hi there! I'm Astrid." She shook their hands warmly. "I'll go bring the kids to Valka." Astrid scooped her children up and led them out the door.

Brenna and Hunter followed and rushed back to their dragons.

"Maybe that'll be us someday." Brenna said, giggling. Hunter yelped and blushed a furious shade of red. "We aren't even married Bren!"

"I know." Brenna blushed.

They were back in the air, the Night Fury, Aurora and Trident close behind.

"We should be getting close." Hunter said.

"Oh no…" Brenna gasped and put a hand to her mouth. The whole village was in ruins, bloody bodies and burning houses everywhere. "They're all gone." Aurora touched down and Brenna fell to her knees, trembling. Hunter cradled her and cried silently as the other dragons and their riders surveyed the damage.


	2. Attack!

**Ok so this takes place a bit after the first chapter**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

The two dragons weaved and dodged the copious amounts of arrows and nets that were being launched at them from the attack ship. The men onboard roared with rage as the red flag with the black hand clutching the dagger ripped, tossing the ship to the side.

"Bren we're going to have to do something soon, one of us is going to get hurt!" Hunter yelled.

"You're right. Aurora, blast!" The silver dragon shot a blast of blue fire at the ship and it rocked dangerously. Smoke and steam filled the air, clouding their view.

A man on the ship nocked a bow and aimed it at the boy on the dark blue dragon. The man next to him nocked an arrow as well.

"Hunter look out! Brenna flew in front of Hunter and his dragon as an arrow struck her in the side and the bicep. She slumped off her dragon and plummeted into the ocean.

"Brenna!" Hunter yelled as Aurora flew next to Trident. Trident cooed encouragingly and Aurora nuzzled his face.

"Aurora, T, Take care of that ship. I'm going to get Brenna."

Hunter dismounted from his dragon and plummeted off the side of his dragon and in a pencil dive he shot into the ocean.

It was dark and murky underwater which made it almost impossible to see. Hunter whipped his head around and looked for Brenna until he spotted her sinking into the depths as a trail of blood followed. He swam down and grabbed her by the waist.

Then, there was a shadow above him and he looked up. There was a group of 3 Scauldrons circling them. Their beady eyes stared him down viciously as he drew his knife from its sheath. He would do anything he had to in order to protect Brenna, Aurora, and his dragon.

There was an explosion above as the ship started to sink. Hunter took the chance to start swimming away from the dragons but then one spotted him. They charged and he put himself in front of the injured Brenna, and prepared for the worst.

All of a sudden, there was a shriek as the Scaudrons swam off. Hunter looked carefully to see Aurora and Trident guarding the two. Trident roared, the shockwave moving through the ocean, deafening Hunter momentarily. Aurora quickly swam over and picked Hunter up by the claws. She emerged from the ocean and dropped him carefully onto Trident's back as he cradled Brenna carefully.

"Oh please don't be dead, please!" He shook her and listened to her chest. He could hear the slow rhythmic beating of her heart and sighed. "C'mon Trident we have to get back to Berk! Brenna needs medical attention." The two Sea Breakers tore across the sky.

Berk approached through the gloom of the clouds and the dragons landed on the front steps of the Great Hall. Hunter burst through the doors and everyone at the current meeting stopped and stared at him.

"Chief I'm so sorry to interrupt but I need your help."

Hiccup stood up.

"What's wrong? Did the patrol go well?"

Hunter wrung his hands nervously.

"Not really…"

"Well then what happened?" Hiccup walked over to Hunter. "Uh, if I may ask, why is there blood on your hands?"

Hunter looked down. His hands were sure enough covered in blood. "It was Brenna's blood." He said.

"Well then what happened to her?" Hiccup's voice was at it's usual tone but you could sense his fear.

By now the other vikings had rose from their chairs to hear the conversation.

"Well, there was an attack from the ship we found and she was, well shot in the bicep and the stomach."

"She needs medical attention stat! Toothless come with me!" The group of vikings burst through the doors as the dragons took off and headed to the healer's house.

They rushed Brenna into the healer's house and set her on the bed. The healer, a kind woman named Helga rushed into the room with a bowl and bandages.

"I need a warm bowl of water. Hiccup, I need you, Gobber and Hunter to hold her down. I'm going to need to extract these arrows."

Aurora cooed sadly and Toothless curled his tail around her, Trident peeking through the window and nuzzling his rider gently. Hunter patted his head. "She'll be ok T."

The three men positioned themselves around the bed. Hunter grabbed her arm, Hiccup grabbed her other arm, and Gobber grabbed her legs.

"Okay one two, three!" Helga grasped the shaft of the arrow and pulled it out. Brenna's eyes shot open and she screamed. Her body convulsed in pain and Hunter's heart broke in two.

He couldn't bear to see her scream.

She was in so much pain… He closed his eyes and turned his head from her violent screams.

Helga then inserted a few stitches into the wound and bandaged the hole.

"Ok, now to the stomach. I'm going to need to move quickly down here. If she regains consciousness, Hunter, I need you to talk to her."

Hunter nodded.

"Ok, here goes.." Helga slowly removed the arrow and Hunter looked over at Brenna.

Her features were pale, sweaty and damp from being in the ocean. Her tawny brown hair was dark chocolate in color and her braid had fallen out. Her eyes opened, her pupils dilated and her mouth open. She attempted to speak but her vocal chords just weren't working. She turned her head slowly. She mouthed "Hunter?"

"Yeah I'm here Bren. You'll be ok." He stroked her hair. "Why does it hurt?" Brenna said pleadingly, her voice hoarse and barely audible.

"You were shot. It's ok though. The healer will patch you up and you'll be ok." "Ok. I trust you." Her eyes rolled upwards and she became unconscious.

"How's it going?" Hiccup asked.

Helga brushed her hands off and stepped back. "She should be fine now. Of course she'll have to stay here. Hunter?" Hunter turned.

"You should probably stay here. She trusts you the most and she'll probably need help if I'm not here." Helga said. "Oh, uh sure. Let me just run home and I'll be back as soon as possible." He opened the door and was nearly trampled by a silver and blue blur. In a flash, Aurora had wrapped herself around the bed, ears flat and pupils dilated. She growled and snapped and Hiccup's hand as he reached for her head.

"Well I hope you fare better than me Hunter." Hiccup patted his back as he left. Hunter followed, jogging down the long staircase to his hut.

His hut was nice and small, just big enough to accommodate one person. Hunter climbed the stairs and to his room, gathering his things, some of which were his sketchbook, a change of clothes and a blanket. Trident peered his head in the large window.

"Hey bud, let's go back to the healer's house ok?" Hunter trampled back down the stairs and mounted Trident and he took to the skies and back to the healer's hut.


	3. OOOOH Child

"Come on!"

Hunter dragged her by the wrist, Brenna jogging to keep up.

"Ok ok I'm coming! What's so important that you have to drag me along across the whole island to sh-" Brenna gasped.

Hunter pushed the branch aside to reveal a large clearing that was surrounded by the large evergreens that stretched their branches to the sky.

"Oh." Brenna gasped.

"Come take a seat madam." Hunter smiled, gesturing to a open spot on the ground where there was a small wicker basket. Brenna smiled and sauntered over to the spot, sitting cross-legged on the warm grass, her peg leg making soft clacks. Hunter handed her a small strawberry pastry and she took it acceptingly, taking small bites between her conversation.

"How did you find this place anyway?" Brenna asked, swallowing a section of the fluffy pastry, the strawberries mixing in her mouth, making a sweet taste.

"Let's just say I found it… while flying." He said quickly.

Brenna raised her eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Yes. I'm not lying." Hunter said. Brenna giggled. "I'm just kidding." She shoved him playfully and he tackled her, rolling on top of her and grabbing her waist. "Tickle fight!" Hunter yelled, taking his nimble fingers and placing them under Brenna's sides.

"HEY! STOP THA-HAHAHAHA!" Brenna cried with laughter, her muscled contracting her in into a tight ball. "What'd you say?" Hunter asked sarcastically. "Ok, HA, ok, HA, Hunter, HA, is the, HAHA, best dragon flyer! There! Now let me go-HAHA!" "I suppose."

Hunter released Brenna and she wiped a few tears from her eyes and smirked. "Where do you think you're going?" Brenna grabbed Hunter's wrist and pulled him in tight for a kiss. They kissed for what seemed like minutes but it was only seconds.

"Oh." Hunter said, surprised. Brenna laughed and hiccuped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Come here you." Hunter held out his hand and Brenna took it, lifting her up and to her feet. He started to twirl, his fingers interlocked with Brenna's.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_ " "Oh no you don't!" Brenna giggled, remembering the old song their parents used to sing to them. Hunter just smiled.

" _With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me-ee. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey, if you promise your heart, and love me for eternity._ " Hunter sang, his voice soft and masculine.

" _My dearest one my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me._ " Brenna smiled, her voice flowing like the ocean's waves. Hunter smirked, twirling Brenna in a circle.

" _But I will bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from oh harm if you would stay beside me!_ " Hunter sung, taking Brenna's other hand and twirling an intricate dance.

" _I have no use for rings or gold I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold-_ " " _I only want you near me!_ " By now both Hunter and Brenna were singing and laughing, bouncing around and kicking up dirt. Then they sang together.

" _To love a kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your laugh inside me! I'll swim and sail a savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning I'd gladly ride the waves so white and you will marry me!_ " Hunter kneeled down on the grass in front of Brenna and pulled out a small blue ring.

"Brenna Alva Audhild, will you marry me?"

"Oh. my. gods. Why of course you clumsy viking!" She leapt into his arms, Hunter picking her up and slipping the ring on her finger. "I love you Brenna." Hunter said, pulling her in for a tight kiss. There was a crash from the bushes and then Hunter and Brenna were on the ground, a grey blur and a navy blur were all over them, licking them and coating them in dragon saliva.

"Agh! Aurora! Trident! Now's not the best time!" Brenna yelled, her dragon covering her with slime.


End file.
